When the Light Doesn't Matter
by SecretChances
Summary: Possible follow up to the episode When Darkness Falls. Gotta read to find out what happens. Mwahahahahahaha! :D That was my evil laugh, just ignore it. Previously called 'Never Again.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Me own nothing. You no sue.

**Rating: **T at the most.

**Spoilers: **When Darkness Falls. If you haven't seen it you might want to. :D

**Parings: **None as of now but their might be.

**Summary: **One of their own goes missing. Now it's a race against time to find the truth before something beyond their wildest dreams comes true.

* * *

He slipped on his pants and laid some money on the side table. A beautiful brunette lay in bed, naked and sound asleep. He smiled and pushed her hair away from her eyes. She is so pretty, he thought. He grabbed his pills and slid on his jacket before walking out in the bitter cold. The wind whipped around him as he dropped the bottle of pain killers in his pocket and kept walking. He passed by a closed hot dog stand and vanished.

**48 hours missing**

She walked into the bullpen as whipped as she was the day before. Her hair was in disarray and her make up wasn't the best but she didn't care. She pulled her chair out from under her desk and flopped into it carefully as to not spill the cup of coffee glued to her hand. She took a sip of the rich dark liquid and sighed.

"Samantha, could you come here for a second?"

She gazed up at Danny Taylor who was hovering in front of her desk. She raised a sarcastic eye brow and got up from her chair coffee mug in tow.

"Martin hasn't answered his phone since Friday. We were supposed to go out drinking Saturday but he never showed up."

"How many messages did you leave on his cell? It usually takes about ten before he answers." She shrugged.

"Believe me, I left about thirty."

She cocked her head to one side her blonde hair rippling around her shoulders. Her forehead crinkled in thought before her eyes widened and she ran to Jack's office.

"Jack!"

"Samantha? What's wrong?"

She stopped at the door way to catch her breath.

"Martin's missing. Danny said they usually go get drinks every Saturday but he didn't show up. He left thirty messages on Martin's phone and he never returned any of the calls. Jack that's not like him."

Jack sat back in his chair and let what Samantha said sink in. She was true but he wasn't so sure. He pressed his lips in a thin line then leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk.

"He hasn't showed up yet has he?"

Samantha shook her head. "Something's wrong Jack. I can feel it."

"I guess being the guy's ex has its advantages." She frowned, unamused "Sorry. Didn't mean it like that."

"Sure. Should I look into it?"

"Take Elena with you. Be careful. It's slick out there."

She nodded then turned to walk out. She groaned softly and took another drink of coffee which was now lukewarm.

"Oh and Sam," he called after her. She turned and walked back. "I'll get Viv and Danny to find out what Martin does after work. There has to be someplace he goes to…relax."

Samantha nodded and walked back into the bullpen. She told Elena-who just arrived-what had happened, grabbed her cell phone and coat, and walked out into snowy New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

_All disclaimers are at the first chapter. Here's the second chapter. Please read and review! I will love you forever! (Not in that way mind you.) Flame me if needed. Just be constructive about it please. Thanks. Well on with the story. _

_(Oh by the way, I'm not going to post the third chapter until I get at least twenty reviews. So those out there who like this story, spaek out man! Bye-ness.)_

**

* * *

**

52 hours missing

"We have nothing," Vivian said as Sam and Elena walked in the door covered with snow. "He's dropped off the face of the Earth."

"Not quite." Elena went up to the dry erase board. "He was seen in the lower east side Friday night. He went into an apartment and was obviously there for a while then left."

Elena put a line on the board and wrote down what she just said. Sam came up behind her a put a picture next to Martin's. She had brunette hair and hazel eyes. Danny looked at the picture then started typing furiously on his computer.

"Her name is Marquita Johansson. She is an exotic dancer. She dances at the Tribe on Fourteenth Street."

"We got it. Sam, Elena, go over Martin's phone records. See what you can dig up."

They nodded as Vivian and Danny walked out the door. Samantha plopped down behind her desk and sighed. She pulled out her cell phone and called Martin to see if he would answer. She dialed his number and the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

Samantha's stomach flip flopped. "Martin? Where are you?"

"Who is this?" Sam's face fell. It was a girl who answered.

"Samantha Spade. FBI Missing persons-" The phone clicked and the dial tone resonated through her ears. "Crap," she muttered.

"Who was that?" Elena asked, Jack walking behind her with a file opened in his hand.

"Some girl answering Martin's phone," She replied. "Anyway, what do we got?"

"Martin's phone records. Three incoming calls came from a mobile phone that belongs to Viktor Fitzgerald; his dad. Thirty messages that Danny left and a call from his doctor."

"The outgoing calls are interesting." Jack sat down across from Samantha and flipped through the file. "Most of them went to a number in the lower east side. One of them though, went to Marquita Johansson."

"The exotic dancer," Sam said nodding her head. "Vivian and Danny went over to the club where she works to talk to her. Maybe they'll get somewhere."

"Or maybe not. Marquita died Thursday. Drug over dose."

Elena and Sam looked at Jack confused. "Then who was he really calling?"


End file.
